Food allergies are a growing public health problem in both developed and rapidly developing countries and affects large numbers of children and adults. The incidence of food allergy has increased dramatically in the last few decades. This increase can be associated with sensitization to multiple foods in up to 50% of subjects. Growing evidence indicates that the microbial flora is a key environmental influence in programming oral tolerance.